


Inevitabilis

by eyemeohmy



Series: robot jesus and the average medic [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risks are inevitable, they both know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitabilis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babbling_bug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_bug/gifts).



> "Argument" for the prompt table. This'un's a bit short.

The room fell silent, the atmosphere heavy and dark.

There was nothing left to say. Optimus stood from his command chair. "Jolt, Broadside," he said, aforementioned bots grim-faced, "meet me at the docking bay in five minutes."

There was protest on many people's lips, he knew. But... Optimus walked out of the room; though his steps were grave and heavy, he held his head up high.

Ambulon had been staring down at the table, optics intense; he looked up just as Jolt and Broadside left the room.

Ambulon pushed himself to his feet, quickly following. It didn't take long before he caught up with Optimus, making his way back to his quarters.

"Optimus. ... _Sir_. A word?"

Optimus stopped, his broad shoulders visibly stiffening. He turned, facing the medic and his apathetic-seeming glower. "I've very little time," he said, knowingly, glancing down at Ambulon's clenching fists.

"I'm not here to argue," Ambulon insisted. "I want to go with you."

Optimus widened his optics, settled again. "No," he stated, firmly. "Jolt and Broadside will accompany me to the ship, but they are to stay behind."

"I know. I was there," Ambulon said; fortunately the Prime brushed off his snide remark. "You need me."

"I'm sorry, Ambulon, but you know--"

"You need me," Ambulon interjected, tone insistent and commanding. The aloof expression on his face turned to determination. "You said it yourself--your chances of survival are two in five. Even if you do make it back, the toll on your spark from interfacing with Saevus will be immense. If you don't die while in critical condition in the following eighteen hours, you'll be out of commission for at least a week."

"I accept these risks," Optimus replied. "There is no other way. I've--we've--no other choice."

Ambulon's frown twitched. "As I said, sir, I'm not here to question your decision, or try to talk you out of it," he said. "I want to go with you. After you've hacked into Saevus's system, assuming you don't deactivate on the spot, you're going to need a spark jump. Just enough to get you out of there."

Optimus's antennae twitched. "With Saevus's defenses, you may die before we even reach the control center."

"It's a risk worth taking," Ambulon insisted.

"Spark jumping--you, yourself, said the procedure is too dangerous."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Ambulon said, added, "as I'm sure you know."

Optimus exvented. "No," he stated, sternly.

"But--"

"I am no medic, but I know enough from what both you and Ratchet have taught me," Optimus interrupted, optics narrowing. "Given the circumstances, you would not recover from a spark jump with my system, especially after interfacing with Saevus."

Ambulon hesitated a moment. "I'm not asking for pity here," he said before continuing, "but your life is more valuable than mine. If I die to ensure your survival, so be it. You are the Autobot's supreme, powerful leader. They need you--we need you. You have Ratchet and First Aid; my death would not jeopardize--"

"I said 'no,' Ambulon," Optimus half-snarled.

"I know my worth, and I feel no sorrow nor sense of martyrdom giving my life to save yours," Ambulon said, his EM field restricting tight against his frame. "Let me do this. Let me go with you."

Optimus studied Ambulon, silent. The medic waited, refusing to break eye contact.

"I have to go," Optimus said, walking around Ambulon, "time is--"

He did not fight or yank himself free as Ambulon roughly took him by the arm, forcing him to turn and face him. "Listen!" Ambulon snarled, and there was a desperate edge in his voice. "You _need_ me to go with you! Your chances of survival increase if I come along; don't be stupid, and throw your life away just for the sake of--"

Ambulon twitched, optics widening as the Autobot leader suddenly placed a hand on his chest, over the Autobot insignia the very mech had given him.

Optimus said, "I have faith in you--in _all_ of you. If something were to happen to me, I know you will continue fighting. I believe in your strength; was it not you who argued with Ratchet once--telling him risking the life of one was worth it to save many more."

Ambulon blinked, surprise turning to rage. "This is different; you know that!" he snapped.

"You're a brilliant medic, Ambulon. Still learning, still evolving. The Autobots need you, more than ever. I won't sacrifice you knowing all the eventual lives you will inevitably save in the future."

Ambulon ground his teeth. "But..." He felt dread clench at his spark.

"Let me go, Ambulon," Optimus said, softly.

Ambulon didn't know what to say. His fingers tightened around the Autobot's arm, but Optimus did not argue or rush him.

Then, slowly, the medic let him go.

Optimus exvented; he reached over, took Ambulon's face in his hands. Gently pressed his crest to the medic's. 

Tension eased from Ambulon's shoulders, and he sighed, shut his optics, and slid his hands over Optimus's.

"I'll have the medbay on stand-by for when you get back," Ambulon growled, lowly.

The maskplate slid back with soft _click_ ; Optimus leaned forward, kissed Ambulon softly. "Thank you," he murmured, mask slipping back into place over his weary but grateful smile.


End file.
